The time for changes
by Linn
Summary: Rory sends all her letters to Jess.
1. Default Chapter

Title:The time for changes  
Name: Linn  
E-mail: linnrothen@hotmail.com  
Raiting: G  
Category R/J  
Spoilers: Set after the "Lazy,hazy,crazy days" episode and "Haunted leg".  
Summary: Rory sends all her letters to Jess.  
  
  
Rory POV  
  
Suddenly I just stood there, watching him kissing a girl that wasn't me.  
Who am I kidding? I knew he wasn't going to wait around for me all summer,  
but somehow I wished he would. My shoebox is filled with letters , not a pair of shoes.  
Letters only written to him, some finished, some only have a few sentences.  
I never dialed his number, not even once. I tried, but it only ended with me changing my mind.  
I need to give him an explanation, an excuse or something, I owe him that.  
  
  
She wasn't happy. I know what she's thinking. I know that she's worried.  
I wish I could convince her that everything will turn out all right in the end. But I can't.  
I think she knows that I have feelings for Jess that are more than just "friendly" feelings.  
After the picknick I had with Jess, she said that she thought that I shouldn't hang out with him because he was "bad news".  
But I couldn't stay away from him. I tried. But he was something different. Someone that I connected with.   
I had finally found someone that I could talk to about books, music and  
about everything else in the world.   
  
Later the same night when I came home from Washington, I took out the shoebox from my closet and sat down behind my desk.  
I counted them all and there was 30 letters. That's when I decided to finally send them.  
I put on a pair of jeans and a sweater and headed for the diner.   
When I reached their mailbox I took a deep breath and put it in.   
When I got home I changed into my PJs, crawled under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Jess POV  
  
I woke up with Fonuntainhead lying on my chest. I told Rory that I would never read it, but here it is.  
I put on a pair of jeans and my blue shirt. I hear Luke as I walk slowly down the stairs.  
The diner is crowded, but Luke tells me to get the mail as soon as he sees me. I nod and walk out to get it.  
I watch some people passing by and into the diner, giving Luke more to do. I smirk and start looking through the mail.  
A big envelope is almost everything in the mail, except a bill to Luke. On the envelope my name is written.  
I walk back inside the diner, just staring at the envelope. I toss the bill on the counter and I walk upstairs.  
Luke calls after me, but I ignore him. I sit down on my bed and open the envelope. Inside it I only find many letters,   
there must be thirty of them or something. I let them all fall down on the floor. I pick one up, open it and I start to read.  
When I finish it I finally know who they all are from, they are from Rory.  
I open another and another, some are finished and some only has my name on it. I slid down on the floor and continues to read.  
and I don't even notice Luke knocking on my door, because I'm so busy reading.  
He stands in the doorway, saying my name out loud, but it seems like he's to far away for me to hear him.  
After a while he just sighs, closes the door and walk back down to the chaos downstairs.  
  
I'm touched by the words she has written in the letters, letters that I waited for all summer.  
I might be with Shane now, but Shane is only someone to keep my mind of Rory.   
But now when she's back it only makes it harder.   
Everytime I see her, the memory of the kiss always comes back to the surface.  
It flashes through my head just like a movie.  
  
I can still taste her, feel her hand on my body. It drives me slowly insane. I know that there's nothing I can do.  
She has made up her mind. But hope rises again as I read her letters.  
I want to go her right then and there and tell her the truth. But I can't. It's not my place.  
She is the one that has to choose. Maybe we both have to make decisions. I open the final letter, dated only three days ago.  
  
" I don't know how to speak to you anymore. I'm afraid that you will see the truth in my eyes.  
You have always had the power to see inside of me so easy. That's a gift that scares me. There is so many things that scares me.  
I know that it's time for me to start seeing the truth. To take a chane.  
But there is so many in the way. To many might get hurt in the process. I don't know if I'm strong enough to take a chance.   
But I want to. I need to.   
I have tried to drive you out of my heart. But you live there.   
I have accepted that now."  
  
TBC.......  
*How will Jess react after reading Rorys letter?* 


	2. Destiny

Title: The time for changes-destiny  
Name: Linn, Jessica  
E-mail: linnrothen@hotmail.com, j_rothen@yahoo.se  
Web-site: www.geocities.com/roryjess2002  
Rating: G  
Paring: R/J  
Spoilers: Those Lazy, Hazy, crazy days  
Summary: How will Jess react after reading Rory's letters?  
-------------------------------  
  
Jess POV  
When I finished reading the letter, I put it on the floor and I lay  
down on the bed.   
I just want to go to her and tell her how I feel about her.   
But I can't, she is still with "bag-boy".   
Before it was fun seeing him when him angry with me for being with Rory.  
He doesn't want me here because he knows that I affect Rory in a way   
no one else does.   
Her love is all I have ever wanted and now she has given it to me.   
There's one more thing that is standing in my way: Shane.  
I met her one week after Rory left for Washington.   
She was exactly like the girls in New York.   
There's only one way to describe them:sluths.   
The only thing they want is to get you into bed.   
But the only one I thought about when I was with Shane was Rory.   
So you can say I waited for her, waited for her to come home so I could see  
her beautiful face again.   
Me falling in love with Rory was so unexpected.   
Love comes in so many different ways, which makes it only harder to  
describe my love for her.   
I love so many things about her.   
The way the wind plays with her hair now and then, her way to be the only one  
in this town who understands me.   
I love her beautiful, crystal blue eyes that always seems to pierce through me.   
I could sit here for hours,  
thinking about everything that I love about her.   
She is an angel in my eyes, an angel that is so fragile.   
How do you talk to an angel?  
My biggest fear is that I will hurt her, that I will break her heart.   
But I know that I have changed. The time here has made me a better person.   
My thought is interrupted by Luke that calls my name.   
He tells me to come down and start working because it's chaos downstairs.   
I mutter that I'm coming.   
Luke grunts and slams the door.   
It strikes me that Rory might be down there and a smile creeps up  
on my face just by the thought of her.   
I take a deep breath and go down, floating on cloud number nine.   
When I come down Rory is the first thing that I see.   
She sits by a table with her mum and Lane, her back against me.   
I grab the coffeepot and head over there.  
When I reach the table they all give me their full attention.   
I ask if they all want refills and they all say yes, except Lane who   
doesn't drink coffee. When I pour coffee for Rory our eyes meet and  
I almost pour coffee in her lap.   
But we finally snap out of it.  
I go from table to table asking if they want refills.   
I grin like an idiot all the time and Luke ask me what I'm so happy about.   
But I say that it's nothing.   
I go and stand behind the counter.  
I pick up the book that I have in the backpocket of my jeans.   
I lean against the counter and I start reading, trying not to think about Rory.   
But I fail.   
I look up several times and I look at her without anyone notices.   
After a while her mum leaves, leaving Lane and Rory alone.   
Just after Lorelai leaves my so called girlfriend enters the diner.   
She walks straight up to me and gives me what she thinks is  
a mind-blowing kiss.   
It's time for me to end this, time to break up with Shane.   
I pull away from her and tell her to follow me upstairs.   
When we come up to the apartment I tell her to sit down.  
I grab a chair and I sit down opposite her.   
I tell her that it's over and Shane only asks me if it has anything to do with Rory.   
I tell her yes and she says that she saw it coming.   
She doesn't seem hurt but I think she is.   
Eventually she stands up, gives me a weak  
smile, wishe me good luck with Rory and leaves.   
After a minute or two I head downstairs, ready to face her, Rory.   
  
That morning,  
Rory POV  
I wake up with so many things on my mind; how will Jess react?  
Will he break-up with Shane?   
And shall I break-up with Dean?  
Breaking up with Dean is something that I can't avoid.   
He is my first love, my first boyfriend. But my love for him isn't  
what it used to be. Everything is a daily routine when it comes to  
Dean. Even his kisses are the same. Ever since Jess came to town  
Dean has watched my every move and questioned everything I have said  
about Jess. He isn't the sweet, carrying boyfriend anymore. He always  
calls me several times a day and everytime I have talked to Jess   
Dean has asked why I am a friend with him. I'm not allowed to live my  
own life. Everyone thinks I will stay with him forever, that we will  
get married and have kids and live happily ever after. But he is not  
the one that owns my heart anymore. Jess is the owner.   
My thoughts are interrupted by mom that calls my name from the kitchen.  
She opens my door and tells me it's time to go to Luke's.   
I tell her that I will change my clothes and then we will go.   
While I change I fall back into my thoughts about Dean and Jess.  
I have made my choice and I guess I have to hope for the best.   
For Jess to break-up with Shane.   
My feelings is stronger for him than it ever been before.   
My feelings are more than just friendly feelings.   
It might even be love.  
On the way to the diner Lane joins us.   
When we enter the diner Jess hasn't start working yet.  
I sigh and we sit down by a table by the window.   
After a lot of begging Luke gives me and my mom coffee.   
We talk about everything and nothing for like twenty minutes  
until a familiar voice asks us if we want refills.  
We say yes and when Jess pours coffee in my cup our eyes met.  
It feels like he can see my very soul just by looking into my eyes.  
For a while we are stuck in our own little world,   
but a few minutes later we both snap out of it.  
He goes around to all the other costumers and asks if they want a refill.  
I turn back to Lane and my mom and they just give me a look.  
I just stare right back at them. A while later my mom leaves for work.  
A minute later Shane enters the diner. She walks towards Jess and   
gives him a deep kiss, but before she could deepen it Jess pull away.   
He tell her something and they go upstairs.   
Ten minutes later Shane comes down again.  
She walks straight up to me and whisper:  
" He's all yours now."  
She turns to leave but turns around and add:  
" He's really in love with you."  
After she leaves I lean back in my chair, totally in chock.  
Lane asks me what she said, but I don't reply.   
Shane's last words keeps ringing in my ears.  
Lane says my name over and over again until I finally snap out of my daze.   
I tell her what Shane said and Lane just stare at me.   
Before I have the chance to say another word my pager starts beeping.  
I look down at it and I see its Dean. I tell Lane I have to go and meet Dean.  
She says that she has to go home before her mom would call the police.  
We both walk out of the diner, hug and we go our separate ways.   
I remember that Dean is working today, so I head for Dooses.  
When I enter Dooses Dean is packing groceries in a bag for Ms Patty.  
He looks up, see me and smile. He gives Ms Patty her bag and walks up to me.  
" You paged me." I say.  
" Yeah, I want to talk to you about something." He says.  
He takes my hand, we walk out of the store and   
we sit down on a bench across the street.  
I realize it's time to do it, time to break up with Dean.  
I want him to break up with me, but I don't have a choice.  
It's not fair to him to stay together because it's safe.   
A part of me will always love him. He's my first love nothing can't change that.  
Dean is about to say something before I interrupt him.  
"Dean there's something I have to say."  
I feel my eyes start to water.  
"Rory, what is it?"  
I can see in his eyes that he is confused and scared of what I'm going to say.  
" I want to break up with you."  
Tears are falling down my cheeks.  
" Why?"  
" You and I have been drifting apart ever since Jess came to town.   
You have always questioned my friendship with him.   
You're not the sweet, carrying boyfriend I once knew."  
Dean is angry now.  
"How am I then?!"   
"You're jealous, overprotective and you don't let me live my own life!"  
"I have seen you changed ever since you met Jess. I see that you lie to me.  
You keep secrets from me. Just tell me the truth for once. Are you in love with him?"  
"I think so."  
"You think so?!"  
"Ever since we kissed...."  
"You kissed?! When?!"  
" At Sookie's weeding."  
"Who kissed who?!"  
"I kissed him and he kissed me back."  
Before I have time to react Dean is heading towards the Diner, filled with anger.  
I run after him. When I enter Dean and Jess is fighting.  
I scream at Dean to stop, but he doesn't hear me.   
I run up to Luke and I tell him to stop them.   
He nods and pulls Dean off Jess. Jess stands up and Luke let's go of Dean.  
Dean tries to hit Jess again, but I stand in between. Dean lowers his fist.  
"Who is it going be Rory?! Me or Jess?!"  
I look deep into Dean's eyes.  
"I'm sorry." I say and leave the diner. I run all the way home   
and the only thing that goes through my mind is that the ball is in Jess court now.  
  
Jess POV  
After Rory leaves, Dean leaves also.  
I'm left standing here, thinking if I should run after her.  
I want to, but my legs won't move. I just stand here, with everyone watching me.  
She has chosen me. This is something that has only existed in my dreams.  
It's time for me to make my move.  
But I stand here while the world is spinning.  
  
  
Rory POV  
I ran all the way home, afraid to look back.   
My mother isn't home so I hide in my room.  
I wonder if he will come for me. Or shall I go to him?  
I opened my heart today and sacrificed everything.   
All for him.   
I lay down on my bed and let my mind wander.   
A knock on my window wakes me up from my dreams.  
I rise from my bed a bit weary. He is standing outside my window.   
The one that lives in my dreams.   
My hands are shaking as I open the window and let him in.  
He stands before me.   
"Hi" I say.  
"Hi" He says.  
He's just standing a few inches from me.   
My heart is pounding like crazy in my chest.  
"Thank you." He says.  
"For what?"  
"Your letters."  
"I...uh....."  
"Did you mean it?"  
His eyes pierce into mine and I shiver.  
"I meant every word."  
In a moment his faces changes. He moves fast. Then he kisses me.   
His lips are soft, yet demanding against mine.   
My legs give away and I fall into him.  
He catches me as he always does.   
He breaks the kiss and pulls me closer.  
I rest my head against his chest.   
The beating of his heart makes me tremble.  
He strokes my hair.  
His voice is a bit rugged as he speaks:  
"Are you real?"  
I bury my nose in his shirt and whisper:  
"Yes."  
"I never thought I could feel like this. But I'm afraid..."  
"Of what?"  
"I'm afraid that I will hurt you. That I will break your heart.  
I have made so many stupid mistakes in my life. I don't..."  
"I won't let anything happen to us."  
"You promise."  
I lift my head and our eyes meet.  
"I promise."  
I smile.  
A smile lights up his eyes and makes them shimmer.  
He places the softest kiss on my forehead and whisper:  
"Don't you ever leave me."  
"Never."  
That is one promise I intend to keep.  
  
The End! 


End file.
